24: Rogue
| pages=299 | isbn=9780765377920}} 24: Rogue is a 24 novel by David Mack, set in between the events of Season 8 and 24: Live Another Day. From the publisher The time is 8:00 PM. Jack Bauer is a man without a country, a fugitive hunted by the most powerful nations in the world. He lives on the run, survives by his wits, and finds purpose in his exile by waging a one-man war against those who profit from the deaths and sufferings of others. On a self-imposed crusade to destroy the criminal empire of international arms dealer Karl Rask, Jack has infiltrated the crew of one of Rask's freighters. But his mission is disrupted when the ship is hijacked by a band of suspiciously well-informed pirates off the coast of Somalia. As Jack fights to free the ship, he discovers a deadly secret hidden in its hold: a prize the pirates were hired to steal, and that could be used to ignite a world war—unless Jack captures it first. Synopsis Background information and notes * On , 24: Rogue won the 2015 Scribe Award for Best Original Novel - General. * The novel is set one year, seven months and twenty-three days after the events of 24: Deadline, which in turn was set in the immediate aftermath of Season 8. * After the gunfight between Rask's men and Osman's pirates on the ship, Callum Trent notes that there are a few of the pirate's corpses among the dead. However, the numbers given later in the book do not account for this and confirm that Jack kills all of the pirates that boarded the ship. Appearances *Characters **Abiid (first appearance) **Ahmed (first appearance) **Saladin al-Hazred (first appearance) **Tony Almeida (mentioned only) **T.J. Andrzejczyk (first appearance) **Antek (first appearance) **Arturo (first appearance) **Ashkir (first appearance) **Auerbach (first appearance) **Bakutis (first appearance) **Bassar (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Beyer (first appearance) **Miguel Blancaflor (first appearance) **Robert Burnett (first appearance) **Caadil (first appearance) **Laura Cadan (first appearance) **Chiang (first appearance) **Jiro Chu (first appearance, voice only) **Cigaal (first appearance) **Colberg (first appearance) **Tom Conway (mentioned only) **Irina Corleeva (first appearance) **Danko (first appearance) **Elaine Dedrick (first appearance) **Karla Dedrick (first appearance) **Simon Dedrick (first appearance) **Detmer (first appearance) **Dubad (first appearance) **Hakeem el-Jamal (first appearance) **Sadiq Khalif Fárah (first appearance) **Faaruq (first appearance) **Feysal (first appearance) **Georg (first appearance) **Gutaale (first appearance) **Guyet (mentioned only) **Guzmán (first appearance) **Hamal (first appearance) **Bashir Ćawil Hanad (first appearance) **Abigail Harper (first appearance) **Omar Hassan (mentioned only) **Hitchens (first appearance) **Jibríl (first appearance) **Osan Hadid Kamal (first appearance) **Kerwin (first appearance) **Khaled (first appearance) **Koo Yin (mentioned only) **Kristof (first appearance) **Kulame (first appearance) **Ravil Lazarev (first appearance) **Le Beau (first appearance) **Charles Logan (mentioned only) **Luqmaan (first appearance) **Arkady Malenkov (first appearance) **Mandy **Dmitry Markoff (first appearance) **Marwan (first appearance) **McPhail (first appearance) **McPherson (mentioned only) **Mergenthaler (first appearance) **Mira (first appearance, voice only) **Olaf (first appearance) **Osman Xasan Muhamad (first appearance) **Myer (first appearance) **Maxwell Newbold (first appearance) **Grigor Nikunin (first appearance) **Nils (first appearance) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian (mentioned only) **Seamus O'Rourke (mentioned only) **Oteri (first appearance) **Pearson (first appearance) **Permenter (first appearance) **Petrovich (first appearance) **Yuri Puleshko (first appearance) **Qeyd (first appearance) **Quin (mentioned only) **Karl Rask **Jackson Reichert (first appearance) **Markus Rohde (first appearance) **Royce (first appearance) **Saleem (first appearance) **Samir (first appearance) **Pilar Sánchez (first appearance) **James Sealander (first appearance) **Seshkov (first appearance) **Johan Schupp (first appearance) **Shattuck (first appearance) **Soltsin (first appearance) **Spagnola (first appearance) **Dieter Stutzman (first appearance) **Sullah (first appearance) **Sutton (first appearance) **Yuri Suvarov (mentioned only) **Allison Taylor (mentioned only) **Titov (first appearance) **Pavel Tokarev (mentioned only) **Callum Trent (first appearance) **Alexander Trepkos (mentioned only) **Renee Walker (mentioned only) **Yant (first appearance) **Yakunin (first appearance) **Yasir (first appearance) **Yiram (first appearance) **Bryan Young (first appearance) **Yusuf (first appearance) **Vadim Zalesky (first appearance) *Locations **10 Abdihasan Street (first appearance) **Africa **Ahmed Takhtuur Road (first appearance) **Al Pash Grand Hotel (first appearance) **Ambouli International Airport (first appearance) **Angola (mentioned only) **Asia (mentioned only) **Astrakhan (first appearance) **Australia (mentioned only) **Australian Outback (mentioned only) **Azerbaijan (mentioned only) **Beirut (mentioned only) **Belfast (mentioned only) **Berbera (first appearance) **Berbera International Airport (first appearance) **Berbera Port (first appearance) **Brazil (mentioned only) **Burao (first appearance) **Camp Lemonnier (first appearance) **Canada (mentioned only) **Canberra (mentioned only) **Cape Town (mentioned only) **Caspian Sea (mentioned only) **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **Chechnya (mentioned only) **Cuba (mentioned only) **Djibouti (first appearance) **Ethiopia (mentioned only) **Europe **France (mentioned only) **Garowe (first appearance) **Georgia (first appearance) **Guleej Haji (mentioned only) **Gulf of Aden (first appearance) **Hargeisa (first appearance) **Hargeisa International Airport (first appearance) **Hollywood (mentioned only) **India (mentioned only) **Indian Ocean (first appearance) **Israel (mentioned only) **Italy (mentioned only) **Izmir (mentioned only) **Kakheti Highway (first appearance) **Klub Rybakov (first appearance) **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Madrid (mentioned only) **Mecca (mentioned only) **Medina (mentioned only) **Melbourne (mentioned only) **Middle East **Milan (mentioned only) **Mogadishu (mentioned only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **Mumbai (mentioned only) **Narimanovo Airport (mentioned only) **Netherlands (mentioned only) **New York City (mentioned only) **Odessa (mentioned only) **Paris (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Philippines (mentioned only) **Pretoria (mentioned only) **Pulkovo (mentioned only) **Qardho (mentioned only) **Radisson Blu Iveria Hotel (first appearance) **Road Number 1 (first appearance) **Rome (mentioned only) **Rotterdam (mentioned only) **Russian consulate (mentioned only) **Russian Federation **Saburtalo Cemetary (first appearance) **Saeed Highway (first appearance) **Saleebaan Road (first appearance) **Sana'a (first appearance) **Sangala (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia (mentioned only) **Scotland (mentioned only) **Shiikh (mentioned only) **Siberia (mentioned only) **Somalia (first appearance) **Somaliland (first appearance) **South Africa (mentioned only) **South America (mentioned only) **St. Petersburg (mentioned only) **Suez (mentioned only) **Suez Canal (mentioned only) **Tbilisi (first appearance) **Thailand (mentioned only) **Tokyo (mentioned only) **Trusovskiy (first appearance) **Turkey (mentioned only) **United States of America (mentioned only) **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Vancouver (mentioned only) **Vauxhall Cross (mentioned only) **Volga (first appearance) **Wadada Berlin (first appearance) **29 Wadada Cali Banfas (first appearance) **Waheen Highway (first appearance) **Warsame Street (first appearance) **Werdada Berbera (first appearance) **Xagal (first appearance) **Xaji Dalaayad Road (first appearance) **Yemen (first appearance) *Organizations **Al-Qaeda **Al-Shabaab (first appearance) **Australian Defense Force (mentioned only) **Australian Secret Intelligence Service (first appearance) **Combined Task Force 151 (first appearance) **Counter Terrorist Unit (mentioned only) **Delta Force **Department of Defense **Department of State (mentioned only) **Foreign Intelligence Service (mentioned only) **Firethorn International (first appearance) **French Foreign Legion (mentioned only) **GRU **Hamas (mentioned only) **Hargeisa Police Department (first appearance) **Irish Republican Army (mentioned only) **Islam **Joseph Abboud (mentioned only) **KGB (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned only) **MI6 (mentioned only) **MPN Energy (first appearance) **National Reconnaissance Office (mentioned only) **National Security Agency (mentioned only) **Navy SEALs **Ottoman Turks (mentioned only) **Peace Corps (mentioned only) **Rask organization **Raytheon (mentioned only) **Russian Army **Savile Row (mentioned only) **SEAL Team Five (first appearance) **Spetsnaz **United States Africa Command (first appearance) **United States Air Force (mentioned only) **United States Central Command (first appearance) **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy *Objects **AGM-129 cruise missile **Arabic **Asthma (mentioned only) **B-52 (mentioned only) **[[MV Barataria|MV Barataria]] (first appearance) **Bearer bonds **Beretta **Bluetooth **Body armor **Boeing 747 **Bugbear (first appearance) **C-4 **CH-47 Chinook **Chevette **Citroën Xantia (first appearance) **Claymore antipersonnel mine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Diamond **Dollar **Drone (mentioned only) **English language **Euro **F88C Austeyr **Fatwa **Fragmentation grenade **Gas mask **Gauloise (first appearance) **Geiger counter **Gemstone **Geneva(mentioned only) **German language **Global Positioning System **Glock **Gold **Grey Goose (first appearance) **GSh-18 **Hangdog **Harpoon (first appearance) **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Heckler & Koch P30 **Helicopter **Hummer **Improvised explosive device **Iodine **Jeep **Jihad **KA-BAR (first appearance) **Land Rover **Learjet **Lidocaine **Limousine **Liquid nitrogen **M4 **M134 **Machine gun **''Maersk Stepnica'' (mentioned only) **Mandarin **MIRV (mentioned only) **Morse code **Mortar **Mosque **MRE **Night vision goggles **Niqab **Nuclear warhead **Oil (mentioned only) **OS X **[[MV Palawan|MV Palawan]] (first appearance) **Plutonium **Ray-Bans **Rocket-propelled grenade **Russian roulette (mentioned only) **Russian smallpox (mentioned only) **Satellite phone **Semtex **Sig Sauer P228 **Skiff **Skycrane **Smartphone **Smoke grenade **Somali language (first appearance) **Sport utility vehicle **Stinger (mentioned only) **Stolichnaya (first appearance) **Sukhoi 34 (first appearance) **Taser **Tear gas **Toyota Corolla **Two-way radio **UH-60 Black Hawk **[[USS Belleau Wood|USS Belleau Wood]] (first appearance) **Valkyrie (first appearance) **Vodka **Wand **Yugo **Zippo *Titles **Captain **Commander **Consul (mentioned only) **Corporal **Corpsman **Ensign **First Sergeant **General **Lieutenant **Lieutenant Commander **Major **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Private **Secretary of Defense (mentioned only) **Sergeant Major (first appearance) **Vice Admiral **Yeoman (first appearance) *Events **Hajj (first appearance) **Kamistani peace treaty (mentioned only) **Kamistani peace treaty cover-up (mentioned only) **Project Gilgamesh (first appearance) **Waterboarding External links *[http://www.amazon.com/24-Rogue-Series-David-Mack/dp/0765377926 24: Rogue] at Amazon.com | nextday = Day 9 }} Category:Fiction books Category:Rogue